bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthquake In The Jungle
Plot Zach,Leah,Molly,The Genies and Mermaid Coral try to get away from a crack when a new geyser pratically happens the Mermaid Village Jungle. Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach,Leah,Molly,The Genies and Mermaid Coral in the Mermaid Village Jungle.) * Zach: "Don't you just love the Mermaid Village Jungle." * Leah: "I know." * Molly: "It's so much fun." (Suddenly the ground shook.) * Mermaid Coral: (Yelps)"Earthquake.Yikes.I hate noises that sounded like an earthquake." *Glimmer: "Oh no." *Chloe: "Look." *Molly: "A crack is coming this way." *Zach: "We'd better move fast." *Leah: "Yeah.That crack is coming this way." *Molly: "Hey guys.I think I solved the mystery.A new geyser is coming out of the Mermaid Village Jungle.We have to get away from that crack.Let's go." *Genies: "Whoo-Hoo." (The Genies flew their magic carpet away from the moving crack.) *Mermaid Coral: "Hey guys.Look I think the chameleons have turned yellow because they're scared of the earthquake." *Zach: "Guys look." *Leah: "I never seen the monkeys made that noise in my life." *Molly: "I think that must be the monkey's worry call.They must be so scared of the earthquake." *Mermaid Coral: "It's getting kinda hot in the jungle." *Glimmer: "Guys look at those plants." *Chloe: "It looks like the plants are all droopy from the new geyser." *Molly: "Uh guys.The crack is coming." *Mermaid Coral: "Move faster Genies." *Glimmer: "Okay." *Chloe: "We'll try." (The Genies flew the magic carpet away from the crack.) *Molly: "Nice one Genies." *Mermaid Coral: "Here comes another crack.And it's moving even faster." *Genies: "Gotta go faster." (The Genies flew the magic carpet away from another crack.) *Zach: "Yeah-hah." *Leah: "Nice one Genies." *Molly: "We're almost to the new geyser." *All: "Oh no.Look." *Mermaid Coral: "A canyon." *Glimmer: "How will we ever get across that." *Molly: "Well. We can't jump across.But maybe we can use this vine to swing across the canyon. Okay. Okay." (Molly swung herself across the canyon.) *Molly: "I made it." *All: "Hooray. Hooray." *Molly: "C'mon guys. It's easy." (The Genies grabbed the vines and swung over the canyon.) *Genies: "Zahara Zlam." *Zach: "Okay.It's our turn Leah." (Zach and Leah grabbed two vines.) *Leah: "Go for it Zach." *Zach: "I'm not doing it alone Leah.We're gonna do this one together.Ready." *Leah: "Never been readier in my life." *Zach: "One,Two,Three.Go." (Zach and Leah swung across the canyon.) *Both: "Yahoo." (Zach and Leah landed on the magic carpet when the Genies use their magic to pull them down.) *Molly: "C'mon Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "I'm coming." (Mermaid Coral grabbed a vine and swung herself over the canyon.) *Mermaid Coral: "Whoa." (Mermaid Coral landed unknowingly in the water with a big splash.) *Mermaid Coral: "I'm okay." *Molly: "Mermaid Coral. Where'd you go?" (Suddenly, there was a blast of water.) *Mermaid Coral: "I think the new geyser of the Mermaid Village Jungle has started to blow." *All: (Gasps)"Mermaid Coral." *Zach: "Hang on Mermaid Coral." *Leah: "We're coming to get you." (The Genies pilot their magic carpet over to the new geyser.) *Zach: "One." *Leah: "Two." *Molly: "Three.Go Genies." (The Genies flew their magic carpet and caught Mermaid Coral.) *Genies: "Gotcha Mermaid Coral." (The Genies flew their carpet over to Mermaid Coral's parents.) *Mermaid Coral: "Guess what mom and dad.We got away from the cracks of the ground." *Molly: "And we evacuated away from the new geyser just in time." *Zach: "Guys look." *Leah: "Isn't the geyser pretty." *All: “Yeah. Amazing. Cool. Awesome.” *Molly: “That was so awesome.” (Suddenly, there was a growling sound.) *Molly: “Was that another earthquake?” *Leah: “Nope. My stomach’s rumbling.” * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes